Little Klaine's of fluff
by elizainlove
Summary: I have decided to do loads of little storys, and just put them all in on long thing :  none of them will match up, they will be loads and loads of fun fluff :   PLEASE REVIEW! XXX
1. Chapter 1

Okay readers, I have decided that as I do so many little fluff pieces on Klaine I shall just put all my new ones into one kinnda story thing it will just be made up of loads of individual fluff stories that don't really link, but they will all be Klaine.

I don't think this one is my best effort ever but I still kind of like it so…

please! enjoy and review xxxxxx

Disclaimer = I don't own Glee, if I did there would be way more klaine and kurt would not be leaving at the end of season 3

Most of the warblers sat, with Blaine, happily under a large leafy tree shading themselves from the hot sun. They had just successfully, _if Blaine may say so himself,_ completed a gig in New York. It had been an outdoor performance so it had been more challenging. Blaine was now lying on his back with his hands behind his head, daydreaming about Kurt and not really listening to the other chatter.

Just then Jeff came round the corner with his girlfriend looking back over his shoulder with a worried expression on his face. "Hay guys" Jeff's girlfriend looked equally worried as she spoke also looking at the same spot "I think one of us should help Kurt. That guy looks kinnda brutal….". Blaine bolted upright looking around wildly and then spotting two figures quite a way away. He squinted at them and could just make out a large figure advancing towards a smaller one against the harsh light that the suns rays were now emitting. Kurt who was the smaller of the two, was backing into a tree in an attempt to get away from the bigger boy.

"Yhhh from what we could make out the big boy is called David Karoskey or something and he has just asked Kurt out. He said no, and this is the result!" Jeff said sounding shocked at the other boys clear anger issues.

"SHIT!" Blaine screeched and got to his feet running toward the two boys.

"Shouldn't someone help HIM? I mean lets face it, Blaine is even smaller than Kurt! What impact is he going to make? Even if he does want to sweep his fare male of his feet and win his love?" David said while getting to his feet, pulling Wes up with him and jogging after Blaine.

_Shit, bugger, balls, wanker, fuuuuuucccccckkkkkk! What the fuck am I going to dooooo? shit Kurt's in trouble! That's Karoskey! what the hell can I do the help against that Neanderthal? Fucckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! The only thing I can do is… _Blaine thinks rapidly as he runs over. When he gets there he shoves Dave out the way and launches himself on Kurt pressing him up against the tree with his body. He then smashes his lips onto Kurt's. For a while he can hear Dave bellowing at them angrily but then Kurt's shock apparently dissolves and he starts to kiss Blaine back, this eliminates everything around them. Blaine forgets about the shouting bully, about the other warblers and about everyone else in the park, and concentrates' wholly on how spectacular it feels to finally be kissing Kurt Hummel.

A minuet later the boys pull apart, breathless and smiling. "Don't date that douche bag. I'm amazing, and out. Be my boyfriend instead?" Blaine says in a breathy whisper, breathing into Kurt's ear and making him shiver.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" grinned Kurt. They both vaguely registered the stunned expression on Dave's features and the smirks on Wes and David's faces.

"It's about time…." Wes muttered to his best friend, who nodded and laughed staring with amusement at the pair of boys who were still up against the tree looking into each others eyes. Dave clearly decided he had had enough and stalked of looking furious.

Kurt and Blaine were brought out of their own little world by loud cheering and applauding. They looked up to see all the Warblers running towards them making a racket and grinning wildly.

Right that was my first one! in the next one I think Kurt and Blaine will go to dinner with the Dew Directions but we shall see how I feel when I start to write!

REVIEWS R LOVED! AND SO ARE THEIR REVIEWERS! XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, this is my second installation enjoy and please REVIEW! Cz otherwise I just wont bother uploading any more of my writing *Shock* *Horror* (yhhh that's what I though) Its just a bit of Klaine Fluff :D

Disclaimer = I don't down glee or any of these people.

XXXX

Kurt moaned and rolled of Blaine who was also panting heavily. They lay in bed together just admiring each others beautiful eyes. They had been dating for five and a half months now, and had made love for the first time two weeks previously on their 5th month anniversary. Since then, they couldn't keep their hands of each other and Kurt had been sleeping in Blaine's dorm every night.

XXXX

"Fuck! Get a move on baby! We are going to be SO late! And I wanna see my New Directions!" shrieked Kurt as he hopped around Blaine's dorm room with one leg in his tight skinny genes. Blaine lazily rolled out of his bed and set about finding some boxers. Kurt turned and smiled to himself as he was confronted with a completely naked Blaine, who was bending over looking in his dresser. Kurt abandoned his shirt he was about to put on and crept up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and pushing his lower body gently into his.

"Mmmmmmmm" Blaine smiled straitening up and cocking his head to one side to revile his neck to Kurt, who took the hint and started to kiss is softly. "What happened to going to be late?" He said his eyes fluttering shut as he did so.

"I'm sure they can wait a little longer, don't you? I mean they can start without us…." said Kurt silkily as he moved up to nibble on Blaine's ear.

"Yhhhhh they can….you know…whatever…." breathed Blaine. He then turned and started to kiss Kurt's collar bone. Kurt giggled and pulled Blaine backwards back onto the bed, indicating for him to remove his genes for him. Blaine obliged and their contact instantly became more heated.

XXXX

"Right remember, Santana can smell sex a mile off, so don't give anything away will you?" Kurt said giving Blaine a kiss and sliding out his boyfriends car "Park and come meet me in there in a second".

"Alright, remember to be fearful of Britt too, she may be dim but Santana has taught her well" Blaine smirked and then drove of to go find a good parking spot.

Kurt walked through the doors of Bread Sticks and was instantly hailed by all his friends who were sitting at a large table towards the back on the restaurant. The other diners looked at Kurt with disgruntled expressions on their faces as clearly they had hoped that the group of teens wouldn't get any bigger.

"White boy!" yelled Mercedes as Kurt all but ran towards their table, avoiding tables and chares as he went.

"Cades! It's so good to see you!" he grinned and hugged his friend.

"Hey bro!" Finn called from the other end of the table.

"Princess!" Puck cheered.

"Oi, dude. that's my brother how many times do I have to tell you not to call him that?" Finn said annoyed.

Puck and Finn continued to argue as Kurt finished his hellos and sat down next to Mercedes, leaving a seat for Blaine who would be sitting next to Tina.

"I thought lover boy was comm." Started Santana but she stopped and a sly and knowing grin spread across her face.

"He is, he's just parking the car…Santana what are you…? Oh…." Kurt finished his sentence, went pink and looked at his knees.

_Dam that child, she figured it out already. How the hell dose she do that?_

Just the a very confused look came across Britney's face and she lent across to Santana and whispered in her ear. Santana smiled evilly nodded and whispered something back. Then turned to Kurt and said in a lowed voice that carried down to the end of their table "I don't believe it. Kurt Hummel you saucy minx! You and Blaine have done it!" She paused scrutinized the very embarrassed face of the boy sitting across from her and continued " Multiple times in the last two weeks…..and this morning as well I would say! good for you boy!". Finn spat out his drink all over Puck, who had been laughed quietly throughout Santana's speech, but now glared at Finn sopping wet and not happy. Finn ignored this and spluttered out "Wh-wha-whattt! I am going to kill that midget!"

Kurt raised his head and looked at his brother "No your not" He said exasperatingly "Or I would have to kill Santana wouldn't I?". Suddenly the table irrupted in cheers and everyone was saying things like "Go get some Kurt!"

"Hahahahah lucky Kurt!"

"lucky Blaine for that matter"

"Wooooo finely!"

"It took you guys 5 months! WOW"

"Nawwwwww my white boy is all grown up"

And in the case of Rachel "How come HE gets some boys ass before I get some? He's gay! And I'm straight! Am I THAT undesirable!"

Unfortunately for him, Blaine chose this moment to come and slide in next to Kurt. He gave him a kiss on the cheek and started to say "What is every so exited ab" But then Britt spotted him.

"!" She shouted "He's a good kisser isn't he? You got further than I ever did! But I suppose that's coz you two are both dolphins and I'm a shark! Well I'm not but whateverrrrr. You're SO lucky! Kurt is so sexy!"

Blaine went pink looked around and said "I take it they found out then? Was it Santana?"

"You know my friends well baby" Kurt joked before they were both bombarded by people shrieking at them and asking questions. Blaine reached out under the table and grabbed at Kurt's hand, he had a feeling they were going to be the topic for all of todays conversation.

XXXX

Sooooooo that was it my lovelys! the second one! PLEASE REVIEW! It's such a shame when people add it to faves and stuff without even reviewing Please do! Reviews make the Klaine world go round! xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took so long to update this! I still don't have word on my laptop (I got it at Christmas….I just haven't got round to putting it on there…) so I have to wait to get on my family PC, and that means there are 6 other people who want on that PC as well.. You can see my problem.**

**Disclaimer= I don't own Glee, or any of these places or people and stuff **

**xxxx**

Kurt entered Blaine's dorm room after his boyfriends voice had called a soft "come in". He found him sitting on his bed laughing to himself while watching the screen of his laptop. "What are you laughing at baby?" Kurt said curiously.

"See for yourself. You were so cute last year". Kurt sat down next to Blaine, looked at the screen and laughed "We almost got disqualified for doing that advert" Kurt said fondly intertwining his fingers with Blaine's smiling slightly sadly.

"Nawwww hunny, I know you still miss them, but you see them every weekend don't you? So cheer up" Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand and kissing his forehead "Do you wanna watch it?"

"Yhhh, I seem to remember Rachel's head taking up half the shot at the end when she says all the boring stuff". To this Blaine just laughed, he knew Kurt loved Rachel a lot, no matter how much he found her annoying.

They sat their watching the advert of YouTube laughing every now and again at how young everyone looked. But suddenly Blaine paused it and Kurt thought he knew why.

"What was that?" Blaine said sounding amused. He brought back the time tab until it reached a zoomed in sill image of Kurt running backwards becoming with on of his fingers to the camera with a seductive look on his sexy features.

"Ohhh god! that's not embarrassing at all!" Kurt said sarcastically groaning and hiding his face in his hands. Blaine was silent for a minuet, but then Kurt felt himself being flipped onto his back, Blaine between him legs and his arms being pinned above him head. "What are you d" He was cut of by Blaine's lips as the immediately found the sensative spot on his neck and started to suck. "You were turned on by that?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Hell yes" Blaine breathed heavily as he rubbed his hips up against Kurt's "Do you have a problem with that?" He smirked loosening Kurt's tie and undoing the next couple of buttons to revile more milk white skin. Kurt moaned and rolled over so he was straddling Blaine and kissing all of his neck "Not, even, slightly" he breathed between kisses. Then he got of Blaine and started to run towards his door. Kurt turned, winked and Blaine slid of the bed and ran to follow his boyfriend.

**xxxx**

Meanwhile, Jeff and David were walking up the dorm room corridor talking about the next warblers performance, when the door to Blaine's room opened and a flustered looking Kurt pelted out, running across the wide hall to his door opposite.

"Kurt? what ar" David began but as he spoke Blaine appeared looking equally as messed up and chased Kurt across the hall. Kurt stopped in the door frame, turned and becoming with on of his fingers to Blaine with a seductive look on his sexy features and a suggestive glint in his eyes. Blaine moaned muttering something that sounded like "Your such a tease" under his breath before catching Kurt and pressing him up against the frame, kissing him passionately. Kurt giggled into Blaine's mouth and pulled him by the tie into his room slamming the door after them.

"Well…" David began again but was cut of by Jeff

"That was hot!". David snorted and clapped a hand round Jeff's shoulders.

"Well, at least we know some people are getting some tonight"

**xxxxx**

**Right I am very sorry that one was rather bad….the idea was there but I didn't do it very well… :S I am going away on the 4****th**** and may not get another story out before then *please don't kill me* but I'm only gone a week **

**Review and I will love you forever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelyssss! I'm soooo sorry! I ended up staying an extra week! I got back two days ago and then some things came up **** But anyway, you have me now **

**This is a bit more sad than normal but it has a happy ending like usual enjoy….AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all :/**

Kurt curled up into his husbands arms and smiled at the sleeping man in the dark sitting room. They had fallen asleep while watching The Little Mermaid. He glanced at the clock on the wall opposite and smiled, it was only 9:30pm. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on Blaine's chest. He smiled contently, hearing Blaine's beating heart and feeling the rise and fall of his chest had always been comforting to him. He didn't know what it was, but something about knowing he was there and that they were safe together was solid, true and reassuring. Kurt felt his eyelids droop and tire and he drifted easily of into a sweet dreamless sleep. But it wasn't going to last.

XXXX

Kurt woke for the second time, but this time he didn't open his eyes. He just lay there willing sleep to take over his body once more. Kurt realised that he was extremely hot, and that his sleep filled mind was registering a faint crackling noise. And as he focused more on it, it become louder and louder. Suddenly there was a flash of scarlet across Kurt's closed eyes and he wrenched them open, jerking upwards into a sitting position and waking Blaine up in the process. The sight of what was in front of him rendered him speechless for a second. But the ear splitting scream coming from Blaine took the shock from him, and he turned this way and that immediately searching for an escape from the flames that were engulfing the room.

"GET DOWNNN!" Yelled Blaine grabbing Kurt and shoving him roughly onto the ground "Face the ground and don't take big breaths, we should be alright down hear for the moment, smoke rises" As Blaine said the last big of the sentence his voice broke and Kurt turned to him. Despite the calm way he had just acted and the logic he was putting into the situation Blaine looked terrified and his has were shaking.

Taking Blaine's hand Kurt said softly "We will be just fine. I mean Miss Shiford next door knows everything about everyone, and is looking out her net curtains constantly, so she will defiantly have noticed when the house next to hers is on fire. Don't you think?" Blaine just smiled weekly back at him and laughed slightly. But his laugh was cut of by a huge crash in front of them, and the display cabinet collapsed forward heading straight for them. Kurt launched himself on top of Blaine and shielded his head. Seconds later he felt a searing pain at the back of his head as the cabinet doors flung open and glass figures cascaded down upon the two men causing even more pain in Kurt's head. After a while he looked up and saw the cabinet inches above his head. It had wedged its self in-between the sofa and another arm chare, its glass had shattered in the head and bits of it and the figures were spread all over the burning room.

"Are you alright baby?" Blaine asked in a strained voice. Kurt looked around and caught sight of Blaine's arm. He had a large piece of glass sticking out of his tanned skin, and blood was trickling slowly down the sides of his arm.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Kurt tried to gasp but dense smoke just filled his lungs instead making him choke and draw rattling breaths. Blaine grabbed his hand and just sat in silence for a minuet before smiling and talking quietly.

"Do you remember our song? You know, the one you didn't want but as we danced to it for the first time together…it kinnda had to be. But its fitting now…isn't it…?"

Kurt looked at his husband and started to sing. It was hard to get any words out at all but it was important to him that they had this one last moment together. Kurt knew they both knew they weren't going to make it through this, they still hadn't heard any fire trucks or sirens.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<br>_

_My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<br>_

_But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<br>_

The two looked deep into each others eyes and Blaine begun to sing the chorus. 

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<br>_

_When I lay with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you're here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing gets better<br>_

Blaine wound his uninjured arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer.

_'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<br>_

Kurt Sung as the tears streamed from his eyes and the smoke clouded his mind.

_But I set fire to the rain,  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!<br>_

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<br>_

_Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>That heart you caught, must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<br>_

__Blaine and Kurt sung together as the last verses of the song came, both knowing that never again would they feel each other close, never again would they see each others eyes alive with joy, or ever hear the laugh of the man they loved with all their hearts.

_I set fire to the rain,  
>Watch it pour as I touch your face,<br>Well, it burned while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<br>_

_I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time<br>The last time, oh, oh!  
><em>

_Let it burn  
>Let it burn<br>Let it burn_

As the song finished they just lay there, Hearing, feeing and tasting the fire that would claim their lives way before their time.

"I love you so much" Kurt whispered as his tears cut a course down his cheeks for the last time, leaving tracks that he didn't bother to wipe away.

"I love you too, more than I could ever say" Whispered Blaine, his own tears falling thick and fast into his mouth and onto his injured arm. Blaine brought Kurt to him for one last kiss. They tasted the salt of the others tears in the kiss, but neither of them wanted to pull away. But after a couple of seconds they were forced to by the lack of oxygen the contaminated air held.

Kurt let his eyes fall shut and his head drop onto the ground, the last thing he remembered was Blaine's voice saying weekly "I'll see you when we wake up beautiful…"

XXXX

Bright lights and hushed voices played in Kurt's head as he lay in what felt like crisp sheets and a lot of pillows. No…he couldn't be? Did this mean he was still alive? He opened his eyes slowly and before he could register anything about his whereabouts there was a scream and his vision was obscured by a main of curly black hair. Kurt's nostrils filled with Blaine's familiar sent and he let out a cry of joy and raped his arms around his husband.

"You're awake! Carole, Burt, Finn, Rachel, Cades! EVERYONE! KURT'S AWAKE!" He yelled. Running footsteps and cries of astonishment and joy came from the other side of Blaine's hair as Blaine himself pulled back to look at his husband. "I can't believe it…." He said in an incredulous tone "Your back. You do remember me….right…?" Blaine's worried face increased as Kurt just stared into Blaine's eyes. But Kurt suddenly shot up and caught Blaine's lips in what felt like a long awaited kiss. Blaine let out a gasp of surprise but melted into the tender embrace quickly.

"How could I forget Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" he smiled as he pulled away. Kurt looked around and saw everyone looking at him like they weren't ever expecting him to talk. "So….what happened? And" Kurt suddenly realised " Why aren't you injured? what happened to your arm?" he said to Blaine, who smiled, sat on his bed and placed his hand on Kurt's cheek, stroking it affectionately before saying in a quiet voice "Baby, you've been in a coma for 9 months..god its good to have you back. We…we didn't think you were going to ever return to us…" Blaine's eyes glazed over with tears but he managed to keep his voice from cracking.

"You're kidding?" Kurt said looking at the others as if waiting for someone to correct what Blaine had just said, but the others just nodded and stared at Kurt. "I'm sorry" Kurt muttered and he was instantly bombarded with voices telling him that he should say things like that, and it wasn't his fault. Kurt smiled and slid his hand into Blaine's, he had never been so glad to be alive.

**Right, there you have it! I'm sorry it was so sad **** and it will probably have more mistakes in it than normal as I'm righting this at night and I'm tired (I know, not a good exuse, but its true so there we have it).**

**Please review my darlings! xxxxxx **


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Peeps This is just a very quick one I kinnda made up as I went along coz I felt like righting.

I have started another Story, and its not one like these, it's a proper story with chapters and things. I would love it if you guys would go and check that out as well

Please review, I get loads of hit witch is fantastic but I get hardly any reviews and that's upsetting Ahhh well I shall thank SeddieShortBus who has been the only one the review every single one of these fics THANK YOU xxxx

READ ENJOY AND REVIEW!

XXXX

"Hay Santana do you want to come round and work on that science project we were given?" Blaine paused while he listened to his friend talk on the other end of the phone "Cool, so I will see you at 2? Okay, byeeee" Blaine hung up and turned to see his older sister standing leaning against the living room door frame smirking.

"What?" Asked Blaine defensively.

"Seriously Blaine?" She put on a high pitched voice and mimicked her 13 year old brother "Byyeeeeee! Now I know your still young but talking like that isn't ever going to get you into that girls pants" She laughed as Blaine turned bright red and spluttered "You like her don't you? shes the pretty one that's always round here working on your" she used her fingers as air quotes as she said the next two words "Science project"

"I don't- she doesn't- I'm not- We are just friend!" Blaine answered his sister and tried to push past her and get to his room. If he could only get there he could avoid these dangerous waters, Blaine knew he was gay, he just wasn't ready to come out yet. Sammy grabbed him and held him in the room.

"You do like her don't you?" She asked with a questioning look on her face. When Blaine didn't answer she tried again "Or do you like someone else?" Blaine redden once more and she gasped amusedly and steered him towards to sofa, sitting him down and sitting next to him. "Tell me all!" she demanded.

"No!" He said looking annoyed.

"Oh come onnnnnnnnn. I will tell mum if you don't tell me and you knw she will get it out of you!"

Blaine was now stuck. He could tell his sister he was gay and just deal with the consequences or he could just let her tell his mum, but then she wouldn't let it drop until she knew. So Blaine did the only thing he could think of, he lied.

"Fine! Yes, I like her! Now leave it! I'm going to my room." Blaine stood up and stormed past her, he heard her yelling "Used a condom!" Behind him but walked on until he was safe in his room, where he collapsed on his bed and moaned.

He hated lying to his sister, they were so close. But he just didn't know how she would react to having a gay brother. Blaine decided that once he turned 14 he would come out to everyone, but until then, he had to keep lying.

XXXX

The doorbell rang at 1:45 and Blaine leaped of his bed, he had to get to the door before his sister did. He ran down the stairs only to find Sammy opening the door to Santana and saying hello.

"Hi Santana" Blaine called from the stairs as he rushed down before his sister could say anything.

"Hi Blaine" Santana smiled looking at him "Why are you all flustered?"

"That's because he" Sammy began but Blaine cut across her and said swiftly

"Oh I came from the top of the house, that's a lot of stairs and I'm out of shape. Do you wanna come up?"

"Yhh sure" She said and started to move towards to bottom step but Sammy grabbed her arm and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and continued on.

XXXX

"Right I think that's us done, isn't it?" Blaine said, stepping back and looking at their replica of the inside of a volcano.

"Yhhh looks like it" Santana said, before crossing over to his bed and sitting down, patting the space next to her. When Blaine didn't move she said in a sweet voice that was very different to her normal one "Come on Blaine, I wont bite and we both know whats about to happen"

Blaine swallowed and went and sat next to Santana, making sure to leave a gap big enough for another person to sit in. But Santana seemed to have other ideas and she scooted up next to him, closing the gap between them and planting her lips on him. For a moment Blaine was too shocked to move but when he came to his senses he jumped away from her with a disgusted look on his face.

"What the hell Santana?" He yelled wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Your sister said you liked me!" Santana said also standing up looking hurt.

"She what? Oh God, I'm so sorry. But I really don't think of you like that." He said walking towards her and putting and hand on her back, which she instantly shook of walking further away with her back to him and her arms crossed.

"Why don't you like me? All boys do! Except you! Why not? I like you!" She said as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm SO sorry, I can't help it. I just don't like you like that." He should tell her, he knew he should, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You know what Blaine? I hate you. I will see you at school." And with that she stormed out pushing past Sammy who had been listening at the door.

"Well done" Blaine said sarcastically moving from his spot in the middle of the room back to his bed where he dived onto it and lay face down in the duvet.

"Why didn't you kiss her back? I thought you liked her?" She said in a shocked tone and she sat next to Blaine on the bed "Why did you say that and not, Ohhhhhh you like someone else and didn't want me to know right?" She said reilisation hitting her at last.

"Finally got there have you?" He groaned into his pillow "I really liked her as a friend and now I've lost her."

"I'm so sorry Blaine" She said stroking his curls "I didn't realise. But why didn't you just tell me who you really liked? I mean, if your going to like about liking one girl then what difference dose it really make if it's another?"

Blaine gave a massive sob and wrenched his head up looking at his sister through teary eyes "It's because it's Kurt alright? I'm gay! I like Kurt and he is straight! I have to live with that! Now just go away!" He yelled before slamming his head back into his pillows and continuing to cry quietly. Sammy didn't move, and for a moment all that could be heard was Blaine's shaky breaths but then

"Come here you idiot" Sammy said dragging Blaine up and into a hug "First of all, I don't care that you're gay, you can fall in love with whoever you like. Second, why the hell didn't you just tell me? And Third" She brought Blaine's face up of her shoulder so he could look her in the eyes "Kurt is one of the gayest kids I've ever met, he is so camp you can tell he's gay a mile off" She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Really? I didn't think…I know he likes clothes and fashion and stuff, but I….you think he's gay?" Blaine asked hopefully his face lighting up as he stopped crying.

"Definitely. And you know what? You still have a lot of time left before our parents come back from work, why don't you invite him round? You could give this kiss thing a second try, but with a guy this time, not to mention one you have a crush on." She winked and got up "Ewwww you got snot all over my top you bum!" She laughed before leaving the room.

Blaine sat there, just thinking. Could Kurt be gay? He wanted him to be, like, a lot. Why not give it a try? he could always make up an excuse if things didn't go well….but the more he thought about it, the more sense it made. Kurt and him were always holding hands, and they cuddled up to watch films and they both loved singing and dancing, they never talked about girls or anything like that….

10 minuets later Blaine was on the phone and talking to Kurt

"yhhh I was wondering if you would like to come round?" said Blaine, a little bit more nervously than normal.

"I would love that Blaine" Kurt chirruped "Ill see you in 5? I just have to get a few things together before I walk round to yours"

"Cool, see you soon"

"Byyeee"

"Byyyeeee"

When Blaine turned around it was to find his sister there once again.

"Seriously what is it with you and doing that?" Blaine asked, but he couldn't stop the smile that curled around the corners of his mouth.

"You know what? Ever since you told me you were gay, it has become so clear to me. Just little things you do, like the bye thing, they are kinnda camp" she laughed at the scowl Blaine gave her and continued "I honestly don't know how I didn't relies it….also thinking about it, you and Kurt are awfully close. I think you are in with a chance my little gay bro" She grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Just coz I came out to you don't mean you get to rub it in all the time you know" He said batting her hand away "Oh god! Ive gotta go tidy my room! Kurt's is always so clean!" And with that Blaine ran up the stares leaving his laughing sister behind him.

XXXX

When the door bell rang for the second time that day Blaine sat bolt upright in bed (He had been lying on his back reading Vogue as this always calmed him down) and started to panic. What if he doesn't like boys like I do? Or what if he just doesn't like me?

"BLAINEEEEEEEEE KURT'S HERRREEEEEE" Sammy yelled "ILL JUST SEND HIM UP"

Blaine sat on his bed and watched as his crush walked into the room. Kurt was wearing bright green skinnie jeans, with a horizontal dark blue and white striped long sleeved top lucked in, black shinny Brogues and a pork pie hat tilted to one side. He looked stunning.

"Hay Blaine, ooooooo Vogue! Blaine that's last weeks one, the fashions have changed now, we are in a different season." He finished disapprovingly as he glanced at the front cover upside own. Blaine thought it was adorable how he could recognise what week it was just from the front cover.

"Ohhh I'm sorry if I'm not completely up to date, I haven't been out to get the next one yet" Blaine laughed as Kurt gave him a warm hug that lasted just a bit too long.

"So what did you wanna do? I was thinking we could watch a film? Smurfs has just come out if you want to go see that" Kurt grinned as Blaine contemplated this, he loved his thinking face, but come to think of it, Kurt loved Blaine in general.

"Ermmm kurt…?" Blaine started hesitantly

"Yes Blaine?"

There was a long pause where Blaine seemed to be struggling to get any words out, but then he cautiously said "I came out today….to my sister…you know….as gay…" He trailed off looking at Kurt waiting to see his reaction.

And then Kurt smiled "God your brave, I've tried so many times to come out to dad but he's so…macho, I don't know how he would take it" Kurt took a step closer to Blaine.

"Your dad is lovely, I am sure he will be fine about it. I mean its not that big of a deal" This time, it was Blaine's turn to take a step closer, and this closed the gap between them. they were standing there with their bodies touching "Its just two boys that fall in love, why dose it matter?" At this he slid an arm round Kurt's lower back

"It doesn't" Kurt whispered as he snaked both his arms around Blaine's neck.

"It really doesn't" And with this Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and brought their lips together for a long sweet kiss. As they kissed Kurt let out a little content sigh and they both smiled pulling apart for air.

They just looked at each other for a second and then kissed for a second time, but this time it was more passionate. Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's curls as Blaine himself opened his mouth to let Kurt's tong in. They licked the insides of each others mouths tasting for the first time what the other really tasted like. Blaine slid the hand that was on Kurt's face to his middle back and pulled him in closer.

"How about that film?" Blaine said breathlessly as he pulled away.

Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine back into him murmuring "NO, more kissing please" with that he and Blaine started to kiss again, getting more and more into the kiss.

Neither of the boys saw the door open and three girls pop their heads round the door. One was Blaine's sister, another was Blaine's mother, and the last was Santana.

They withdrew their heads without saying a word and closed the door quietly behind them "They finally got together then?" Blaine's mum whispered

"Mum!" Sammy said in a shocked whisper "That's your son! I swear you're not supposed to be betting on how long it takes him and his best friend to get of with each other!"

"I never said that. But come on, Burt and I have been expecting this for years" She said with a shrug.

"That's why he didn't want to kiss me…he's gay!" Santana looked put out but then shrugged and said "At least that explains it I suppose, it means now I can go home, I no longer have to ask why he didn't want me"

"Santana! Your 13! You shouldn't be talking like that" Scolded Blaine's mum.

"You're the one with a son who is sucking face with another guy in his bedroom"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people **** sorry this has taken a while…I lost ALLL my ideas! I Wright them all on my phone and it felling in a river…and died **

**ahhh well here we go **

**Disclaimer = I own nothing really…. apart from the ideas in my brain.**

**Oh by the way, in this story neither of them are virgins and they are at University. **

**XXXXX**

Kurt was nervous, it was his first day of University. But he was transferring half a term in so everyone would already have friends. _God…no one will like me!_ He thought desperately as he pulled up to the huge iron gates that blocked of Dalton University from the outside world. Kurt was let in by a bored looking guard who directed him towards the largest building at the other end of campus saying "You here for the party?"

Kurt looked confused and said slowly "No…I'm the new transfer…..Traffic was bad, that's why I am so late"

"Ohhhh right, well they started without you, I suppose you will just have to find someone to help you find your room" The guard gestured to the building again before going back to his magazine. Kurt glanced at this while muttering a hasty 'thank you', it was a play boy bunny mag, with a picture of a bleach blond girl who was pretty enough, but not stunning. Kurt wrinkled his nose at the distasteful magazine before heading of to the building at the end of campus.

_Here goes nothing _Kurt thought as he dragged his bags up to the front door of the old stone building that currently had green, pink and blue strobe lighting flashing through the windows and pounding music thudding through the walls. He pushed open the doors and hit by a wall of sound, Kurt watched as drunken boys (and girls…they must be guessed) staggered and laughed along to the music. Just as Kurt was wondering what the hell he was going to do he spotted a cute boy with curly black hair walking towards him with a slight sway.

"Hi" the boy hiccupped "I'm sorry, we had to start the party, you were just so late!...hold on…you are the new kid right..?" He paused for another hiccup and continued "You know…bags….." He finished lamely. He was finding it hard to concentrate through his booze soaked brain, but this guy was cute…like really cute, so he wasn't exactly making it any easier.

Kurt giggled at the expression on the other boys face before saying "Yhhh I'm Kurt, and its alright" This Boy really was cute…no scrap that, he was hot!

"Cool…well I will show you to your room then?" He started to walk away before remembering and turning round sticking his hand out to Kurt "Sorry I forgot to…yhh I'm Blaine" They shook hands then Blaine lent down and picked up one of Kurt's suitcases and made his way through the crowd, but not letting go of one of Kurt's hands.

"Here we are, you will be sharing with me….if that's alright?" He questioned, letting go of Kurt's hand and putting his bag of the empty bed.

Kurt laughed again and said "Yhhh it is, don't worry"

"What is?" Blaine said looking confused "You know what, don't worry I'm not that bothered. Lets go party!" Blaine whooped and grabbed Kurt's hand again leading him out into the party and getting him a drink.

XXXXX

Kurt woke the next morning feeling warm and comfy. He berried his face further in to the neck of the boy he was straddling and felt the arm around his body tighten. Kurt sighed contently feeling the boys other hand play with his hair and drawing shapes on his shoulders. Suddenly Kurt stiffened, was he…naked….in bed with another guy….?

"Moring beautiful" Said a voice he recognised.

Kurt raised his head and instantly regretted it as the harsh light pretreated his saw head. He groaned and let his head fall back onto the boy's chest. "Morning Blaine" He said looking up into his handsome face "Is it just me…or do you not remember anything from last night?..."

Blaine laughed and looked into Kurt's eyes "Well, I remember you arriving, then us dancing….but after that it is pretty hazy I have to admit." He giggled again and touched his nose to Kurt's "But I don't regret it. do you?"

"No, not at all" Kurt mumbled leaning down and kissing Blaine on the lips.

After a while they pulled away "Hay Kurt?"

"Yhh baby"

"I would like to get to know you more, why don't I take you out for breakfast?" Blaine asked with a sly smile of his lips.

"What….like a date….?" Kurt grinned as Blaine nodded and reached up to kiss him once more.

"Oh I do have to let you know" Kurt said when they resurfaced "I do have a 4 date rule, so don't expect to be getting lucky that quickly" Blaine Laughed loudly and rolled over so he was on top and started to kiss Kurt's neck.

_Mmmmmm…maybe this wasn't going to be so bad…._

_XXXXX_

Well that was that it was another make it up as I go along, so sorry it wasn't very good.

Review? xxxx


	7. Valentines day

**Hi guys **** now after you read this fic, you should read ****Steffi Star's ****continuation of my fic 'University' Its really good and I think if you love Klaine, then you are going to LOVE her continuation of my One-shot! **

**Now, I had had a really good idea for a fic…but then I forgot it….so until that idea comes back to me you will just have to deal with me sitting down at my computer and just thinking until I get a vague idea then typing it up **

**Have fun reading this! and make sure you read Steffi Star's University!**

**Oh and by the way, in this one, Kurt is 18 and Blaine is 19.**

**Disclaimer = I don't own Glee or the people you recognise in my fic's**

**XXXX**

It was Valentines Day, and for the first time Kurt had a boyfriend. Kurt had been looking forward to this day since last month when he relisted he could spend the day with Blaine, and it would be special. Not that every day with Blaine wasn't, but Kurt loved romance. Blaine was very good at romance, and Kurt couldn't wait to see what he had in store for the beautiful day.

But that night, Kurt got a phone call that changed his mood instantly.

**XXXX**

Kurt sat cross-legged on his bed video chatting to Mercedes on Skype, when his phone buzzed in his pocket and he happily took it out and woke up the screen to look at the text.

"Oh! Its Blaine" Kurt squealed and Mercedes laughed at the exited face her best friends pulled when he spotted his boyfriends name at the top of the text.

But Kurt's expression changed quickly as he read it to one of deep disappointment and sadness.

"What is it?" Mercedes asked confused.

Kurt took a moment to reply "He…he…his parents are sending him to see his relatives on Valentines Day…. and they….they live in Canada…so he won't be here for valentines…" He felt his eyes fill up with tears and he stared at the message, willing it to change, but it didn't.

Mercedes made a disappointed sound and said "Awwww hunny, I'm sorry, I know how much you were looking forwards to that"

"How could he do that Cades?" Kurt said in a whisper as tears ran down his face

"Ohhhh sweetie he can't help what his parents decide to make him do"

"I bet they did this on purpose" Kurt sniffed "So we can't be together on Valentines Day, they hate the fact he's gay, and they've never licked me!" He spat these last few words and Mercedes raised her eyebrow but decided to just make soothing noises instead of contradicting him.

"I've got to go and call him" He said wiping away the tears from his cheeks.

"Okay babe, but be nice its not his fault" She said worriedly before Kurt shut down the convocation and logged out. He knew Blaine couldn't help it but he was angry. He felt his phone in his hand buzz again and he looked at it

Blaine 'Please don't be mad xxxx'

**XXXX**

When Kurt got of the phone to Blaine he was in such a bad mood that when Finn came in to tell him dinner was ready, he recoiled at Kurt's glare and ran back down stairs.

Kurt couldn't believe it. Blaine refused to talk his parents out of their decision, he had said that he never got to see his cousins and that he and Kurt had a lot of Valentines days ahead of them so he shouldn't be making such a big deal out of missing this one.

**XXXX**

Two days later it was no better, it was the day before Valentines and Kurt and Blaine hadn't spoken since that call. Kurt walked into Glee looking sad, he was no longer angry, just extremely upset at the prospect of spending their first Valentines miles away from each other.

When he reached Rachel and Mercedes they were in deep convocation but jumped apart when they saw who was standing right next to them. Kurt gave them a suspicious look and Rachel said "Oh, hay Kurt" in a far too cheery voice. But Kurt didn't have the energy to ask what they had been discussing, and he already thought he knew what it was anyway, him.

Mercedes gave Kurt a pitying look at his slouched figure and scooted closer muttering "Nothing from Blaine then?"

"What do you think?" Kurt answered bitterly not bothering to look at his best friend.

"You know Kurt I don't have to bother" She started to snap, but catching sight of his face made her stop.

"I'm sorry…I just want…." He sighed and faced Mercedes "I wont talk about it anymore, its just a juvenile argument I had with my boyfriend that we will sort out, no need to get upset, hu?" He forced and smiled and faced the front as Mr S started to write something on the bored.

Mercedes grabbed his hand and whispered "Okay, but I'm not that stupid, I'm here if you need someone" Kurt responded by squeezing her hand and smiling weekly at her.

XXXX

Kurt woke the next day and instantly felt bad. It was Valentines day today, and It was also a Saturday, so they could have spent a whole two days together. _No Kurt, stop thinking about him. _

Just then Kurt heard a noise that sounded like someone was throwing stones at his window. Kurt hesitated, it could be some jocks come to torment him.

Suddenly the sound of the intro of Katy Perry's Teenage Dream reached his ears and Kurt squealed and ran to the window, peering out of the curtain. The sight that met him was of Blaine Anderson singing that first line of their song while standing on top of a red car. But he slid of it as he saw Kurt squeal again and disappear from the window.

Kurt pelted down the stairs running past the sleepy looking Burt, Carol and Finn as he did. Kurt threw open the front door and ran to his boyfriend jumping on him, wrapping his legs around his hips and his arms around his neck before leaning down and kissing him. Blaine held onto Kurt tightly and kissed back passionately.

After a while Kurt pulled away and slid of Blaine grinning wildly while their song played in the background. Blaine held Kurt securely around the waist and grinned up at the boy he loved "I love you so much" He said in a whisper.

"Oh god I love you too" Kurt said before pulling Blaine into another kiss.

Blaine pulled away this time and said "Kurt, I still have to go away but we have an hour together before I go"

Kurt thought about this and then said "Well then, we better make the best of it"

**XXXX**

The next hour was the best time Kurt had ever spent with Blaine. They had no snide remarks thrown at them and they were treated the same as everyone else at the little restaurant Blaine took them to. Blaine had loads of little surprises for Kurt including a new Alexander McQueen jacket.

They were both sad when Blaine took Kurt back in his car and had to say goodbye for a week.

"Oh one more thing" Blaine said before handing Kurt a small package.

"What's this?" Kurt said grinning

"Open it and see baby"

Kurt pealed of the wrapping paper and a set of keys fell into his hand "What are these?" He asked giving Blaine a confused smile.

"They are house keys, I moved out of my parents house last night, and I got an apartment 10 minuets away from here, those are your keys to my house" Kurt stared at him incredulously "Well…our house if you want it to be?" Blaine questioned looking hopeful.

"Oh my god yes!" Kurt shirked before lunging on Blaine and kissing him for a long time.

**XXXX**

Kurt shut the door behind him grinning wildly and went to find his family to tell them the good news, but all he found was a note on the kitchen table in Blaine's hand writing saying 'There may be one more surprise….but you will have to find it. Blaine xxxx' Kurt fronded and called Carole, she picked up with only two rings and said "Have you found it?"

"No! What is it? And where are you guys?"

"Oh Finn is with Rachel and Burt and I are shopping, but that is only coincidental. Did you say yes?"

"What do you think? Of cores I did! And so you lot don't have anything to do with whatever the last surprise is?"

"I'm afraid not, we just saw it happening. Byeeeee" And with that she hung up leaving Kurt very confused.

He went all around the house searching for something out of the ordinary, but he couldn't find anything. Frustrated he texted Blaine saying

'I cant find anything! I'm so confused! xxx'

A minuet later Kurt got a text back saying 'I'm about to get on the plane. Check in our hiding place xxx'

For a moment Kurt was confused but then it hit him. Whenever they didn't want to be interrupted they hid in the empty shed at the bottom of his garden. Kurt ran out to the garden and to the shed at the bottom, placed a hand on the handle and turned it.

But when he opened the door it was to find it filled with red roses, it was so full that they spilled out the door as he opened it. There was a note on the back of the door saying 'There are 10080 minuets in a week, and that's how long we are spending apart. So here are 10080 roses from me to you to show you I will be thinking and loving you all the time I am away x'

Kurt was stunned, he stood their looking at all the roses, taking in their smell, their bright colour and the shear amount of them. After a minuet or so a grin spread across his face and all he could think was 'God I love Blaine'

**XXXX**

**Okiii that was that…it was….very…ramble-y…but ahh well that's just my style I suppose **** I hope you enjoyed it **** and do remember to check out Steffi Starts work! it is really good **

**Review?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Motel

Hello there again sorry it's been such a long wait but I now have 'word' on my laptop so I can update more regularly now

This fic was inspired and co-written by Harley Jackson. She has written this really good fic called 'What Klaine did over the summer'. Harley wrote a line that I LOVED! We have turned it into a one-shot that I hope you all will like

Disclaimer= I don't own much in this fic…..

XXXX

Kurt giggled as Blaine kissed his fingers before pulling him inside the dark motel room, shutting the door behind them with a smirk. With a quick whip of the arm he'd tugged Blaine to him and started to rip of his shirt, kissing every inch of skin exposed all the while pushing him backwards and onto the bed. Kurt straddled Blaine, too focused on the friction it caused to notice Blaine taking off his own shirt; he had made sure not to wear a button down that day. 

Soon both boys were naked, sweaty and moaning. Blaine had taken charge now and he proceeded to give and extra hard thrust from his position behind Kurt,  
>making him moan even louder and pant breathlessly. <p>

Santana was fucked off.  
>Cut that, she's always fucked off.<br>Santana was boiling. 

She looked up from between a gasping Brittany's legs, who had been writhing around on the cheap motel bed. 

"Seriously, that couple next door better shut it soon or I will be  
>getting my bitch on," she spat. <p>

"Don't be mean to Kurtie and Blaineie, it makes dolphins cry," Brittany said, sitting up a little and sounding a little upset. "People aren't very nice to them already; I don't know why, they're both so hot and sexy. Especially Kurt, he has soft hands." 

"Wait, what did you say?" 

"Kurt has soft hands." 

"No, no the bit about it being Kurt and Blaine in there, how can you tell?" 

Brittany leant forward and curled her legs under her so she could place a finger on Santana's lips just as a high male voice floated through the thin walls. It was panting, groaning, and unmistakably Kurt Hummel's – and he was moaning Blaine's name. 

Santana froze for a second before grinning and scrambling to her feet, pulling the half-dressed Brittany with her. She pressed her ear against the wall but it wasn't needed from the next words that weren't a scramble of curses floated through the wall. 

"Fuck, Kurt, you're so… fucking… _tight_." 

Santana's eyes widened in glee as the next string of swear words and moans were spluttered from both. "Oh that cannot be Kurt and Blaine. That _can't_ be." 

Brittany blinked. "There's another Kurt and Blaine?" 

"Oh this is brilliant," she grinned, ignoring Brittany's comment as an evil glint appearing in her eyes. 

Suddenly a piercing shriek split the pause. 

"Kurt, sweetie, are you okay?" 

"Shut up, Blaine, and _fuck me_." 

The continuous flow of grunts, gasps, moans and groans of each other's names – with the additional shriek of plain and pleasure from Kurt – indicated that Blaine had obliged and had sent Santana rolling on the floor laughing. Brittany was just picking at the lint on the fraying bed cover, uninterested in the noises: she would way prefer Santana making her make those noises. 

The walls of the motel were thin, sure, but not thin enough for Santana to hear the sweet nothings they whispered in each other's ears after they came of their high, blissfully unaware that they had been caught. 

Kurt was panting, his whole body dripping with sweat and come. "Jesus, Blaine…"

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Blaine whispered back, tightening his arms around him, their fluids mingling like it had done many times before. 

Kurt nuzzled his nose on Blaine's. "So worth it." 

Blaine gave his nose a light peck. "I love you, Kurt. _So, so much_." 

"I love you too, honey."

XXXX

Okay that was, like I said, co-written by Harley Jackson and I

Review? xxx


	9. Jayden, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine

Hay guys I know this has taken a while to get to you but I've been really wrapped up in writing my other fic 'Camp Connubialis' I really do like that fic…..but I think I am only doing one more chapter and then I will be all yours again xx

Disclaimer= I don't own glee or their people.

This fic is about Kurt and Blaine like normal but it also has a lot of Jayden and Jeff combo BOY KISSIG ALERT! (But you guys already know that as there is always boy kissing in my fics…..)

Enjoy

XXXX

Blaine moaned and bucked as Kurt rocked backwards and forwards on top of him. Kurt slid his hands up Blaine's bare chest and lent down to suck and kiss one of his nipples.

"O Kurt….." Blaine shivered and grinned when he felt his lover slide into him as he pushed his legs back.

The halls of Dalton were empty at the moment as all the students were either at home or at dinner, Saturday nights were the only time Kurt and Blaine could do this without being interrupted.

Kurt growled as he bit down on Blaine's ear while still thrusting hard into him.

XXXX

Out in the hall Jayden stopped, he could hear Kurt and Blaine having sex. Though they thought they were being quiet he could still tell what they were doing. He hesitated before reaching out for the door handle and pulling the door open just a fraction. Jayden was curios; he didn't know if he was gay, he thought he was as all the sexual experiences he had ever had had been with girls and he had hated them. He knew when boys were hot and when girls were pretty…..but there was something about guys…..they were just so much more…shagable.

Jayden looked through the crack in the door to see Blaine on all fours and Kurt riding him from behind; he felt himself grow hard and his cheeks redden. _Fuck this was hot. _He continued to watch and didn't see Jeff slowly walking up behind him.

Jeff slid his hand into Jayden's back pocket, slid an arm round his waist and gently pushed his cock against his ass. These movements made Jayden stiffen and let out a small moan "Hay gorgeous" Jeff muttered as he nuzzled his neck.

Jeff had had a crush on Jayden for months, and he made sure Jayden knew this, and recently he had been getting more and more of a reaction. So he had decided to be brave, when he saw Jayden looking into Kurt and Blaine's room (where they were quite clearly having sex) he got a sudden rush of bravery. He knew Jayden was questioning whether he was gay or not, and he just wanted him so badly….

Jayden let his head fall back onto Jeff's shoulder and he began kissing his neck lightly "Someone's being a naughty boy" Jeff whispered into his ear. Stopping to breathe hot breath on his neck before continuing in the same hoarse whisper "you don't have to hide it you know. I know you're turned on"

"Oh yhh…how?" He said, knowing exactly how he knew, but wanting to see what he did.

Jeff slid his hand down his chest and stopped just before his cock and muttered "This is how…"

Jayden felt himself grow even harder as Jeff rubbed his hand over his boner before cupping it. He pushed his lower half of his body harder into Jayden and felt his own boner grow.

"Oh" Was all Jayden whispered before suddenly whipping round and pining Jeff to the wall and kissing him passionately.

XXXX

The next day when all the other boys arrived back at Dalton it was to find Kurt and Blaine asleep together in bed, and that was not unusual. But they were also to find Jayden and Jeff in their room, in the same bed….without clothes….

XXXX


	10. Attempted Proposals

Future fic, how Blaine proposes. I know it's been done a lot before but I wanted to put my own spin on things, so I thought why not do what I always do…sit down in front of my laptop with no ideas and just type….and see what happens… enjoy!

By the way, this little fic (or first chapter) ha been uploaded to my new Fiction 'attempted proposals' (Imaginative name I know) and also added as another one-shot to my on-going fic 'Little Klaine's Of Fluff'. So if you are reading the one-shot and want to read more and know what happens then fly on over to 'Attempted Proposals' and read! And if you are reading my 'Attempted Proposals' then go and read 'Little Klaine's Of Fluff'! Its good…honestly…..

Disclaimer = I don't own the things you recognise.

XXXX

"I think I wanna marry youuuu" Blaine sung into the mike as the music played in his ears "Just sayyy I dooooo oooooo"

"Okay, I think that's a wrap Blaine" Smiled his producer and he stopped the music "You have done really well today, well done buddy"

"Thanks Jim" Blaine said as he walked out of the recording studio with him.

"So, had any more thoughts about proposing to" Jim began but Blaine stomped on his foot as Kurt came bounding up to them still in his stage makeup and grinning wildly.

"Hay baby" Blaine sad giving Kurt a kiss "How did it all go? Mathew didn't mess up again did he?" He joked, elbowing Kurt In the side and winking.

"Stop it" Kurt giggled reluctantly, Mathew Morrison had fallen off stage during the previous days evening performance right in the middle of their closing number "He managed to stay on stage and he got away with not being sacked. Falling of a Broadway stage in a performance is never a good idea though…." He grinned and refrained from giggling again.

"Right, I have to get back home to my family" Said Jim "I'll see you on Monday for editing" and with that he was gone leaving the two men standing in the hall.

"So what are our plans for tonight?" Kurt said sliding an arm around Blaine neck and running and hand down his chest, and stopping at his belt. He lent in and whispered in his ear "I have the rest of the night off, and I was thinking we could, make the best of it?..." When he said the last word he bit down on Blaine's ear lobe and sucked hard making him shiver.

"I'm definitely up for that" he whispered kissing his boyfriend "But I want to take you out to dinner first"

Kurt made a face but then decided that dinner wouldn't be so bad, so agreed to come along. Blaine phoned their favourite restraint and booked a table for 8pm (Blaine knowing Kurt would take a good two hours to get ready), and then he and Kurt went back to their place to get ready.

XXXX

When they arrived they were led to the back of the restraint to a table for two with little romantic lights all around them.

"Awww this is so cute" Kurt stage whispered as they were seated and given the menus.

Blaine just grinned and didn't answer as he buried his face in his menu so Kurt wouldn't see his face and relies what was going on.

Kurt was about to as why Blaine was so quiet when a voice exclaimed in delight from behind them "Ohmygod! KURT! BLAINE!" Kurt turned as he recognised Mercedes' voice and squealed in equal delight.

"Cades! What are you doing in New York?" he got up and went to go hug his old friend and her husband.

"Well David and I came to see you on stage! You were amazing white boy!" she grinned at the look of amazement on Kurt's face as she said this.

"You were there? Why didn't you say so? I could have got you back stage!"

As the two continued to chat David walked over to Blaine who was looking a big annoyed "Hay, sorry we ruined your meal….Cades made the waiter move us when she saw you two, so you guys will be sitting next to us all night…" He gave Blaine an apologetic look.

"Damn…" Blaine looked so crest fallen that David added

"Don't look that upset? I mean I know you two don't get that much time together but isn't it nice for them to have some time together? And us, how often do we get to catch up?" He ended this looking a bit annoyed himself.

"I'm sorry David…I was just….planning something special for tonight….." He said giving the two gossiping adults a sad look.

"What do you mean…?...Waite were you going to? No…? Awwww our little Blaine all grown up! It is all legal now and he was going to ask Kurt for his gay hand in ma" David stopped at the glare Blaine gave him and added "I'm sorry mate but I am sure you can do that another time, unless you want to split those two up…" He nodded towards the two devas and smiled when Blaine grinned and shook his head.

"Nahh your right, I'll do it another time"

And anyway, Blaine thought to himself, it wasn't lke he didn't have anything to look forward to later that night…

XXXX

Okayyy folks! That was the first instalment! I will be adding a few more chapters….probably only 1 or 2 more I wont leave you in suspense for too long.

Review?


	11. Scars

OMFGGGGGGGG! MY INTERNET IS WORKING AGAIN! WOOOPPPPPPP! It hasn't been working since I last updated :O But I have also been suffering from writers block…I have a few ideas (not like me at all…I normally just sit down and write and whatever comes into my head as I type, and that ends up being the fic) But I don't know where to take my ideas I have. I sit there and they don't really inspire me so I don't want to write them…but anyway, blame the internet for the long wait!

Disclaimer= I don't own the characters or glee…though the idea for this fic is mine xxx

XXXX

Kurt walked into his and Blaine's dorm only to be met by the sight of a half-dressed Blaine. Kurt stayed quiet and just lingered for a bit in the doorway so as not to disturb Blaine; after all he was only shirtless so it wouldn't take long to put a top on…..

But then something caught Kurt's eye. All over Blaine's torso there were sizable white marks…were they…? No they couldn't be…scars…..

Kurt stepped forward and right up behind his unsuspecting roommate and placed a hand on one of his shoulder blades startling him and making him jump "Blaine…" Kurt stared tentatively, he rubbed his thumb softly over a large white scar that stretched across his shoulder and placed his other hand around his waist pulling Blaine back into him "Who….did these…?"

Blaine was silent for a minute before leaning heavily backwards into Kurt and closing his eyes, resting his head on his shoulder and looking up blankly at the ceiling "I never wanted you to see these…."

Blaine was on the verge of tears. He was in love with Kurt and hadn't yet plucked up the courage to ask him out and now that he has seen how hideous he was he knew Kurt would never love him.

"Blaine…" Kurt said gently again, now sliding his other arm around Blaine's waist and tucking his face in the crook of his neck "Was it your dad…?..." Blaine heard Kurt whisper into his neck.

Blaine couldn't help it. The tears just came. There was no way to stop the steady flow. He nodded as his whole body shook with silent tears.

Kurt raised his head and turned Blaine round quickly smothering him in his warm arms, and muttering words of comfort and security.

"Come on baby, you know I will always love you" Kurt found himself saying, but he froze once he had. He had just got wrapped up in the moment, those words were not meant to slip out.

Blaine raised his tear stained face and looked into Kurt's uncertain eyes, and despite his deep embarrassment, Kurt stared back, transfixed.

"I love you too" Blaine whispered before bringing his lips to Kurt's and portraying all his emotions through that one kiss.

They pulled away and both blushed, and simultaneously looking down at their bodies that were still in a tight embrace.

Blaine laughed quietly and said "I suppose I better finish getting dressed now that we have established that we are in love?" But he didn't move, he just looked back up into those clear blue eyes thathe could just get lost in for hours.

"No…." Kurt said after a while, staring right back into Blaine's eyes "You're absolutely beautiful. Keep it off"

Blaine grinned and pressed his lips to Kurt's once more mumbling "Bed time?" into it.

Kurt pulled back and gave him a strange look.

"To sleep baby, nothing else…or do you not want to sleep next to your beautiful boyfriend….?" He winked and pulled Kurt into his bed. Kurt smiled and blushed, snuggling into Blaine's side under the duvet.

XXXX

I think I will just keep that as a one-shot because I don't like writing depressing fics and can see that is heading in that direction…..And as I said, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been updating, my internet stopped working all together and that's why I haven't been uploading fics

Review? xxx


	12. Authors note x

Hello people

I am afraid I bring sad news I'm getting like no views anymore….and also I am kind of out of ideas at the moment for this fic. So I wont be updating until I can think of some good ideas to keep people interested. So it isn't the end…its just that FOR NOW I wont be uploading any new ONE-SHORTS, but I will be doing longer fic's, and I have two on the go at the moment, so if you will miss me go and check out my two new fics.

1. New York Reunion  
>Kurt and Blaine had been forced to split up at graduation because Blaine was moving to England, and Kurt to New York. But what happens when they meet once more? xxx<p>

2. Attempted Proposals  
>Blaine wants to propose to Kurt, but many things keep getting in the way. Will Blaine be able to get past the obstacles presented to him and propose to Kurt? xxx<p>

I am really sorry I just have such bad writers block for One-shots, but the moment I get an idea I promise I will upload it!

LOVE YOU ALL FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND VIEWS! xxxxxxx


End file.
